1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an assembly for holding a bicycle wheel. More specifically, the invention relates to a wheel holder removably mountable to a bicycle frame for carrying a bicycle wheel such as during the transport of the bicycle.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Many types of roof top bicycle carriers require the front wheel of a bicycle be removed when mounting the bicycle on the carrier. The front wheel is typically stowed in the vehicle or is secured to the roof top carrier through a separate fixture that clamps the wheel at its axle. As can be appreciated, the wheel may be dirty especially if the wheel is from a mountain bike, and putting a dirty wheel in the vehicle is often undesirable. Dedicated roof top wheel fixtures solve this problem but they are often expensive and take up limited roof top space that could otherwise be used to carry additional bicycles.
Several holders have been proposed to solve the problem concerning where to secure the front wheel while a bicycle is being transported in a roof top carrier. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,661 of Wolfe, a bracket is disclosed that is affixed to the rear dropout of a bicycle frame. When the bicycle is placed in the roof top carrier, the axle of the front wheel is secured into a slot provided in the bracket by tightening the wheel""s quick release mechanism. The bracket has several drawbacks. First, it is not easily removable from the bicycle and is intended to remain on the bicycle adding unnecessary weight. Second, since the front wheel is supported at the axle on only one side of the axle, the stress on the axle from the weight of the wheel and wind resistance during transport could cause damage to the axle and the wheel""s hub.
In another U.S. patent, a bracket holder is discussed that clamps onto the seat post of a bicycle in includes space slots in which the axle of the front wheel is supported. A support arm of the holder extends a significant distance away from the clamp on one end thereof. It is to be appreciated that the wheel and the end of the support arm could interfere with mounting additional bicycle""s on the rooftop carrier, especially when more than two bicycles are to be transported in a single carrier.
A holder of a bicycle wheel for mounting on a frame of a bicycle is described. In one preferred embodiment, the wheel holder includes a framework with two or more coupling devices and one or more attachment devices attached to the framework. The two or more coupling devices are adapted to attach to one or more tubes of the bicycle frame at two or more locations while the one or more attachment devices are adapted to hold the bicycle wheel.
In another preferred embodiment, the wheel holder includes a framework with a hook and cradle coupled with the framework. The hook is adapted to hang over a top tube of the bicycle frame suspending the wheel holder from the frame. The cradle is adapted to receive a rim of the bicycle wheel therein, such that the wheel is essentially suspended from the wheel holder.
A preferred method of attaching a bicycle wheel to the frame of a bicycle is also described. First the wheel holder is suspended from a top tube of a bicycle frame. the wheel holder according to this embodiment includes (i) a framework, (ii) a hook coupled with the framework, the hook being adapted to hang over the top tube of the bicycle frame; (iii) a cradle coupled with the framework, (iv) at least one frame clamp attached to the framework, and (v) at least one wheel clamp attached to the framework. The wheel holder is then secured to one of a seat tube and a down tube of the bicycle frame using the at least one frame clamp. Next, the bicycle wheel is hung by its rim from the cradle. Finally, the bicycle wheel is secured to the wheel holder at the wheel""s tire and/or rim using the at least one wheel clamp.
Other embodiments and variations thereof are contemplated and described below and in the appended claims.